Cinco de catorce
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Y aunque las pérdidas eran muchas y seguidas… el sentimiento seguía siendo el mismo. Nunca lo iban a superar./Participante del reto "Pokémon Global Tourney" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.
_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka._

* * *

 _ **Advertencias:** Muertes, FranticShipping (o algo así), final abierto (horrible)._  
 _ **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Participante del reto "Pokémon Global Tourney" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak._

 _Participante del reto "Pokémon Global Tourney" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak._

 _Me sorprende de verdad haber llegado hasta aquí *llora de alegría* … pero con esto lo arruiné *lanza el fic al piso y lo quema*_

 _¡Lamento mucho este fic! Estaba afanada y… esto salió y… no tengo excusa *se va a morir por ahí también*_

 _Por cierto… me pareció muy curioso que la temática fuera sobrevivientes, esto me trae muchos recuerdos… *inserte Infección en Hoenn aquí (prometo actualizarlo, como ya dije, no descontinuaré nada)._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, espero les guste y un gran saludo a Alex, Mili y Jimena, los administradores._

 _¡Y un cálido abrazo para Silver! Me encanta como escribes y me_ _siento muy honrada de haber podido competir contra ti. Y por supuesto, un saludo a Lector, ¡fue genial pelear contra ti! (No literal, no morderé a nadie (?) xD) Y espero poder vengarte y ganar… aunque con esto dudo mucho poder pasar de ronda xD_

 _Gracias a todos, sin más preámbulo, les dejo leer mi… cosa xD_

* * *

 **Cinco de catorce**

 **—*—*—** ***—**

La despedida fue dura, como todas las otras.

Ruby lloraba desconsolado abrazándose a la banda azul que Sapphire acostumbró un tiempo a usar en la cabeza, Gold estaba en silencio a unos pasos alejados de todos, Crystal no estaba allí, era comprensible, desde que habían perdido a Silver y Emerald ya no era capaz de ver una de esas lápidas improvisadas sin tener horribles pesadillas y Platinum estaba al lado de Gold, sin decir palabra alguna, solamente mirando al infinito, no quiero ver al Coordinador Pokémon llorar, aquello le quebrantaría el poco espíritu que le quedaba.

—Sa-Sapphire perdón, perdón… de verdad… s-si tan… si y-yo…

.-

 _—_ _¡Saldremos de esta! —Exclamó Sapphire de la nada, alertando a todos sus amigos, tenía una mirada determinada y agitaba su puño con valentía— No hay nada que no podamos hacer juntos, somos los Dex Holders, ¿no es así?_

 _Todos se mostraron algo dudosos a través de la pantalla, nadie estaba seguro que de lo que pasaría y en ese momento no estaban de humor para ser optimistas… menos los chicos de Kanto._

 _—_ _Por favor… —volvió a decir la castaña sin dejar de sonreír, esa sonrisa era falsa, todos lo sabían, pero algo en ella conseguía motivarlos— no perdamos la esperanza, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer._

 _Ruby miró a Sapphire, Emerald lo imitó, hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que por fin, el chico de gorro blanco suspiró. —De acuerdo._

 _—_ _¿En serio? —Preguntaron casi todos al mismo tiempo, incluyendo a la misma Sapphire._

 _Ruby se encogió de hombros, rindiéndose. —No puedo negarme si lo dices de esa forma._

 _La chica sonrió, Emerald se rindió después de él levantando los brazos, asegurando que si algo les pasaba, la culpa recaería totalmente en Sapphire, el resto empezó a aceptar también más motivados. Ella tenía razón, no había nada imposible para los Dex Holders._

.-

Gold hizo una mueca al escuchar las palabras de Ruby, el chico solamente tenía el consuelo de Blue quien le sobaba lentamente la espalda con una mirada vacía, de todos ella era la más fuerte… y la que más había sufrido también.

El funeral de Sapphire estuvo cargado de dolor, pero era increíblemente más desgarrador el hecho de ver a Ruby, el chico que había buscado mantenerse cuerdo hasta el momento… desmoronarse en pedazos frente a los dos palos de madera que simulaban una cruz.

Sólo eran cinco Dex Holders de los catorce que fueron alguna vez.

Todo por culpa de la condenada región de Aura, todo por culpa de aquellos Pokémon oscuros... todo por culpa de la organización Cipher.

Dos años atrás se había contactado a las autoridades máximas de las regiones para detener la gran amenaza de los Pokémon oscuros, Pokémon que habían sido mutados genéticamente, estos eran capaces de atacar humanos, no obedecían a ningún entrenador y no se podían capturar, la organización Cipher creyó que les servirían para poder llevar a cabo sus planes, pero todo salió mal, ni siquiera el mismo Cipher podía controlar a aquellas criaturas desenfrenadas que se mataban entre ellas y que, más tarde, comenzaron a matar humanos.

Y para hacerlo mejor: era contagioso.

El virus de los Pokémon oscuros se extendió de región en región, empezando por Sinnoh y terminando en Almia. Los rangers hicieron lo posible por detener la amenaza, pero el virus llegó a sus Pokémon y terminaron pereciendo a manos de éstos… así pasó con todos…

Policía, bomberos, enfermeras, entrenadores…

Al final, la única esperanza eran los Dex Holders, pero nada se podía hacer si en mitad de batalla tus Pokémon se contaminaban y terminaban atacándote.

.-

 _—_ _¡Yellow, aléjate de ella! —Gritó Red espantado, pero la Sanadora negaba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a Chuchu que gemía de dolor._

 _Un Nidoqueen contaminado había mordido a Chuchu, Yellow escuchaba los pensamientos de Chuchu pidiéndole que se alejara de ella… pero no lo hizo, ¿cómo dejar a Chuchu atrás?_

 _"_ _Por favor… vete…"_

 _—_ _No… —Yellow sollozó abrazándola aún más fuerte, usando todos sus poderes buscando poder curarla… era en vano, pero lo intentaba e intentaba a tal punto que sus brazos perdían movilidad y el sueño empezaba a embriagarla, pero no soltó a Chuchu en ningún momento._

 _"_ _No puedo… contro… lar…"_

 _Antes de que Red, Green o Blue pudiesen llegar a ella, Chuchu se abalanzó contra su entrenadora, atacándola salvajemente apara el terror de los tres amigos de la rubia._

 ** _—_** ** _¡YELLOW!_**

.-

Entre el dolor, hubo alguien que pudo hallar las fuerzas suficientes para animarlos a todos: Sapphire les propuso a sus compañeros la búsqueda de una cura, todo virus debía tener una, ¿no? Con sus conocimientos en el campo de los Pokémon y la naturaleza, con lo que sabían Crystal y Daisy de sus prácticas con el profesor Oak y la ayuda de Platinum Berlitz, la Conocedora, algo deberían poder lograr.

Porque no contaban ya con los profesores. Todos aquellos que estuvieron relacionados de forma muy estrecha con los Pokémon no tuvieron salvación, dejando solamente civiles asustados y niños que afortunadamente todavía no obtenían su primer Pokémon.

.-

 _—_ _¡Dia, no te hagas el héroe, vámonos de una vez! —Exclamó Pearl agarrando a su amigo tratando de obligarlo a subir en el Pidgeot que estaba en medio despegue, el Pokémon solamente tenía lugar para dos personas más, pero Pearl estaba más que convencido que los tres entrarían._

 _Podrían lograrlo._

 _Diamond sonrió tristemente. —Gracias por todo, Pearl._

 _—_ _¡DIA NO! —Exclamó Pearl cuando Diamond se soltó de su brazo, cayendo al barco nuevamente, ese barco que estaba infestado de miles de Tentacruel oscuros._

 _El Pidgeot se alejó a toda prisa, no permitiéndole a Pearl ver lo que le pasó después a Diamond._

 _El Enfatizador suspiró sin dejar de sonreír, diciendo sus últimas palabras: —Cuando hablas de Pokémon…_

.-

En el viaje de reunión de los Dex Holders a las Islas Sete (lugar que todavía seguía más o menos decente) perdieron a Diamond, murió a manos de unos Pokémon acuáticos buscando mantener a salvo a Pearl y Platinum. Fueron necesarias varias semanas y mucho apoyo moral para que consiguieran recuperar al menos un poco de su motivación…

.-

 _—_ _Alguien tiene que servir de señuelo —dijo Silver en un susurro ante la mirada incrédula de Crystal._

 _—_ _¿Qué? —Se esforzó por no gritar— No vamos a hacer eso._

 _—_ _No creo que haya otra salida —dijo Silver con seriedad, más allá estaba su Ursaring, había sido contaminado en un descuido bastante tonto de su parte._

 _Gold suspiró. —Este plan no me gusta para nada… ¿pero qué se le podrá hacer?... Fue un placer conocerlos —dijo él de forma jocosa mientras se levantaba._

 _Crystal le agarró automáticamente la mano, alterada. —¿A dónde crees que vas? No vamos a abandonar a nadie._

 _Silver suspiró mientras susurraba un "tonto", obviamente no lo iban a dejar atrás, los tres se habían metido en ese problema y los tres iban a salir de él. —Lo más justo es que fuera yo, soy más ágil y menos idiota —explicó el pelirrojo esperando la queja de Gold. Pero sólo recibió una sonrisa, a pesar de estar en momentos tan peligrosos… seguían siendo capaces de preocuparse unos por los otros._

 _Pero todo cambió de un segundo a otro: el segundo en el que Ursaring arrancó de un manotazo el tronco que los escondían, el mismo segundo en el que casi se abalanza sobre Gold y Crystal… el mismo en el que Silver los empujó recibiendo el impacto en todo su estómago.._

 _—_ _¡Silver! —Exclamó Crystal espantada preparada para sacar a uno de sus Pokémon y combatir al Ursaring, pero en ese momento recibió únicamente una mirada suplicante del pelirrojo que empezaba a vomitar sangre._

 _—_ _Váyanse… —susurró y como pudo, sacó una Pokéball y liberó a su último Pokémon antes de caer al suelo._

 _Las garras de Ursaring lo habían atravesado. Crystal se llevó una mano a la boca y Gold tenía los ojos abiertos, en shock…_

 _Silver… no podía creer que Silver…_

 _Sin darse cuenta, los dos ya estaban siendo agarrados por el Murkrow de Silver, alejándolos del lugar. El Pokémon lloraba, al igual que Crystal quien no era capaz ni siquiera de decir coherentemente el nombre de Silver…_

 _Gold…_

 _Gold se mordió el labio inferior antes de gritar: —_ _ **¡MALDICIÓN!**_

.-

En la investigación perdieron a Silver, Blue lloró como nunca antes la habían visto, Gold maldijo a Arceus y hasta a su propia vida. Crystal trató de mantenerlos a flote, pero se había sumido en una depresión que posiblemente no tenía retorno…

.-

 _—_ _¡Yo me encargo! —Grito Emerald a las puertas de un pueblo con uno de sus aparatos en mano. Una horda furiosa de Pokémon oscuros se aproximaban… no alcanzarían a evacuarlos a todos a tiempo._

 _—_ _¡Pero…!_

 _Emerald gruñó frustrado en respuesta a la negativa de Sapphire. —¡Que yo les daré más tiempo!... No pienso morir —miró a otro lado molesto— así que simplemente váyanse y déjenme hacer mi trabajo._

 _Ruby tomó la mano de Sapphire mirándola seriamente. —Vamos._

 _Ella dudó por un momento, pero decidió hacer como Ruby… creería en Emerald._

.-

A Silver le siguió Emerald, el chico había buscado tranquilizar en vano unos Pokémon que asaltaban un pueblo… al menos consiguió salvar muchas personas, pero aquello causó un colapso nervioso en Crystal, Sapphire buscó por todos los medios no desmoronarse y lo consiguió… pero Ruby tenía que consolarla en las noches cuando se despertaba para llamar a gritos al Domador.

.-

 _—_ _¡No vas a ir! —Ordenó Platinum a Pearl, pero en esos momentos su actitud prepotente de siempre (que con el tiempo fue moderando) ya no servía, aunque había dicho eso con claras intenciones de obligarlo a quedarse… aquello había sonado más como una súplica._

 _Pearl se quedó en silencio por un momento, viendo el semblante tembloroso de Platinum, ese que le decía que no le quedaba mucho para romperse en llanto. Él definitivamente no quería ver a Platinum por última vez llorando._

 _Sonrió. —Gracias por todo, señorita._

 _—_ _¡PEARL, NO!_

 _Las puertas del laboratorio se cerraron en la cara de Platinum, rugidos de Pokémon se escucharon al otro lado y Ruby tuvo que agarrar a la chica para salir corriendo, sus piernas ya no funcionaban…_

 _En un último instante… pudo ver a Diamond sonriéndole a través de Pearl._

.-

Pearl los dejó, cuando la base en la que se concentraban fueron atacados, se quedó a pelear para proteger a sus amigos… justo como Diamond lo habría hecho.

Los siguientes fueron Red y Green, ambos al mismo tiempo dejando a Blue al borde de la locura, ese fue el fatídico día en el que sus Pokémon iniciales fueron infectados.

.-

 _Cuando los demás se alejaron, Red y Green miraron a Blue, la chica tenía el ceño fruncido y las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos._

 _—_ _Necesitamos que te quedes con ellos —dijo Green después de un incómodo silencio entregándole cuatro Pokéballs, quedándose él con la de Growlite—. Cuídalos, ruidosa._

 _La expresión de Blue se deshizo, dejando de lucir molesta y simplemente empezando a llorar… no podía con eso…_

 _—_ _Confiamos en ti —dijo Red sonriéndole ampliamente entregándole cuatro Pokéballs también—, saludaremos a Yellow por ti..._

 _Un abrazo fue lo último que quedó del cuarteto de Kanto._

.-

Estaban sonriendo la última vez que los vieron. Ella no fue la misma desde entonces.

Desde que Red y Green se fueron ella fue la encargada de mantener a los cinco amigos que le quedaban en pie, afortunadamente, Ruby le había ayudado con ello porque ni Crystal ni Platinum… ni siquiera Gold parecían poder seguir adelante y Sapphire tenía mucho en qué ocupar su cabeza, buscando e investigando como demente cuál era el antídoto.

Finalmente lo encontraron, en la misma Aura, el nido de todas aquellas bestias que los estaban haciendo vivir ese asqueroso infierno, fue un milagro que consiguieran la información necesaria en los antiguos laboratorios Cipher y aún más que hubiesen conseguido salir con vida de allí.

Lo malo vino cuando intentaron salir de la región nuevamente, un enorme Salamance los atacó cuando intentaron subir al helicóptero. Ruby intentó derrotarlo, mas fue Sapphire la que al final los salvó a todos haciéndole frente al enorme Pokémon tipo dragón. La maldita ironía fue de lo más cruel, Sapphire se las ingenió para acabar con él con ayuda de Minun, uno de sus pocos Pokémon que no habían dejado atrás por haber estado infectados.

Minun no se había contagiado, pero Sapphire no tuvo tanta suerte, recibió de lleno una Garra Dragón en toda la espalda, había conseguido suficiente tiempo para que consiguieran escapar de Aura, pero ella falleció en el helicóptero. Justo antes de llegar a las Islas Sete. En los brazos de Ruby, imitando a sus otros valientes compañeros.

.-

 _—_ _Hey… no… no llores… —pidió Sapphire entre jadeos. Ruby negaba varias veces con la cabeza, apretando su mano derecha y sosteniendo su cabeza con delicadeza— ¿no podrías… sonreír…?_

 _Lo que le pedía era duro, Ruby no tenía semejante espíritu, no tenía el valor… no podía sonreír cuando sabía que ella no iba a estar más con él._

 _—_ _Estoy sonriendo —dijo esforzando su voz al máximo para no escucharse sollozar. Sapphire tenía los ojos cerrados así que no pudo darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo._

 _Ruby estaba llorando como un niño desamparado._

.-

Sapphire Birch murió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ruby, es hora de irnos —le dijo Blue susurrándole tristemente, buscando no perturbarlo más.

Pero Ruby no respondía: un Salamance le había vuelto a arrebatar a Sapphire.

—Debemos llegar a la central —insistió Blue, pero Ruby solamente respondió con un hipido lastimero, dándole a entender que no la había escuchado y si lo había hecho, poca atención le había prestado. —Ruby…

—Déjelo Blue-senpai —pidió Platinum con suavidad, diciendo su primeras palabras en el día—, yo cuidaré de él.

La castaña no estaba muy segura, pero la Conocedora apretaba la Pokéball de su Pachirisu, su único Pokémon. Estaba claro que Platinum estaba preparada para pelear si era necesario.

Blue terminó asintiendo. —Está bien, volveré en unos minutos.

Gold se quedó con ellos, Blue podría cuidarse sola en el corto camino de retorno al laboratorio donde Daisy, Crystal y una serie de científicos estaban trabajando.

Era terrible ver cómo la vida podía cambiar de forma tan repentina y también era aterrador ver que los Pokémon fueron tan fundamentales para la sociedad. Tan fundamentales que ahora mismo eran una amenaza casi invencible, estaban por todos lados y se multiplicaban.

Todo aquello era un infierno, habían perdido a tantos amigos, seres queridos… Gold había perdido a su madre a manos de Ataro, era normal que hubiese decidido dejar todos sus Pokémon lejos de él, no encerrados en el PC, pero sí en la sucursal de protección de Johto. Aunque se sentía mal… no quería ver un sólo Pokémon más en su vida.

Gold estaba bastante seguro que ese pensamiento lo compartían sus pocos compañeros que continuaban con él, era difícil no darse cuenta, Ruby no había vuelto a arreglar a ninguno de sus Pokémon, ni siquiera hablaba de ellos, Blue aún cuidaba los Pokémon de Green y Red y uno que otro suyo… pero no los había visto fuera de sus Pokéballs exceptuando la hora de la cena, Platinum solamente tenía ese Pachirisu que parecía serle fiel hasta el final… pero ella procuraba no sacarlo de la Pokéball. Quizás Crystal era la que aún mantenía una relación medianamente estable con sus compañeros, al menos ella les hablaba de vez en cuando.

Los Pokémon estaban tristes, todos lo sabían, al menos los Pokémon que seguían estando cuerdos. Nadie quería que se sintieran mal, pero era inevitable tenerles rencor cuando vieron a tantos asesinar a sangre fría a tantas personas.

—Por favor descansa en paz —la voz de Platinum haciéndole un rezo a la tumba de Sapphire lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, muchas gracias por todo, Sapphire-senpai.

Ruby se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo, a esas alturas la higiene poco le importaba, estaba demasiado decaído como para pensar en ello.

—No te culpes de nada, no pudiste evitarlo —dijo Gold buscando darle algo de ánimo.

Pero sólo recibió una mirada muerta. —Sí habría podido… —lo sabía, él aún tenía a Coco, Mimi y Pusle con él— pero…

—Ella hizo lo que vio conveniente, si hubieras interferido habrían sido los dos los que estarían enterrados —declaró el azabache no entendiendo por qué se estaba empezando a enojar.

¿Sería acaso la acumulación de sentimientos? ¿Tal vez porque no había podido llorar apropiadamente la muerte de su madre y sus amigos? ¿Porque también se culpaba por no haber podido ser más útil? ¿Por no haber podido salvar a Sapphire? No importaba cuantas veces fuera a negarlo: ver a Ruby llorar y culparse lo había hecho sentir identificado.

De todos él era el que no había expresado su dolor además de una que otra palabrota. Sus emociones le estaban pasando factura.

—Aún había cosas que queríamos hacer juntos —susurró Ruby sin prestarle atención a las palabras de Gold, en otra situación se habría enojado, posiblemente lo habría golpeado… pero en ese momento no. No tenía las fuerzas.

No se sentía con el ánimo.

La mirada de Gold se suavizó y se contrajo. —Lo siento… no quise…

Pero el daño estaba hecho, Ruby se cubrió el rostro con las manos otra vez, todos estaban sucios, heridos y bastante destartalados, esa apariencia desalineada no hacía más que empobrecer la imagen del adolescente que acababa de perder a su mejor amiga… confidente… y primer amor.

Entonces, Platinum volvió a moverse, después de estar un par de minutos despidiéndose de la Rastreadora se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hasta donde Ruby se encontraba, para brindarle un suave abrazo que ni siquiera Gold se esperaba.

—Pronto acabará todo… pronto… —susurró Platinum. Era bastante extraño ver a la chica teniendo contacto físico con alguien, apenas se dejaba abrazar de sus dos amigos…

Sea como fuere, Ruby aceptó el consuelo de la Conocedora, abrazándola de vuelta y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica. Ella no reprochó, no dijo nada más, solamente se quedó ahí sirviéndole de soporte a Ruby.

Gold los miraba nada más, entonces el primer pensamiento de humor negro de los últimos apareció por fin: debían estar terriblemente mal como para que Ruby el chico cursi y Platinum la chica Princesa se abrazarán consolándose uno al otro.


End file.
